ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2012/July
July 1 The Born This Way Ball at Rod Laver Arena :Main articles: Born This Way Ball, Rod Laver Arena Backstage Since Gaga was sick, she met the fans on her bed. 7-1-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg 7-1-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 007.jpg 7-1-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 005.jpg 7-1-12 Backstage 008.jpg July 3 The Born This Way Ball at Rod Laver Arena :Main articles: Born This Way Ball, Rod Laver Arena Backstage 7-3-12 Backstage 010.jpg 7-3-12 Backstage 011.jpg 7-3-12 Backstage 009.jpg 7-3-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 002.jpg July 4 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne Gaga posed with fans outside Hotel in Melbourne. 7-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg 7-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jewelry by Alexander McQueen, heels by Ellie, a necklace by Alexis Kirk, and sunglasses by Dita. At Northcote Social Bar in Melbourne Gaga was spotted being in a bar in Melbourne to celebrate the 4th of July. 7-4-12 In A Bar 001.jpg 7-4-12 In A Bar 002.jpg 7-14-12 In a Bar 003.jpg July 5 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne Lady Gaga was seen leaving Melbourne in the afternoon. She walked out of the hotel to speak with her fans before going to Flavour Cafe and Bar for coffee on her way to the airport. 7-5-12 Leaving Melbourne 004.jpg 7-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.jpg *Velvet pyjama by Gucci Arriving Hotel in Perth Gaga was seen getting off her plane and arriving at her hotel in Perth. 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 001.jpg 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 002.jpg 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 003.jpg 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 004.jpg 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 005.jpg 7-5-12 Arriving In Perth 006.jpg #Dress by Aquilano.Rimondi July 6 At Mesh Bar in Perth Lady Gaga went to Mesh Bar for a couple of drinks in the afternoon in Perth. 7-6-12 Mesh Bar Burswood 001.jpg Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Perth Lady Gaga went out to eat at Nobu Restaurant in the evening. 7-6-12 Nobu Restaurant 001.jpg 7-6-12 Nobu Restaurant 002.jpg July 7 The Born This Way Ball at Burswood Dome :Main articles: Born This Way Ball, Burswood Dome Backstage 7-7-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg July 8 The Born This Way Ball at Burswood Dome Main Articles: Born This Way Ball, ''Burswood Dome Backstage 7-8-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg July 9 Sydney Airport Gaga was spotted with Lady Starlight at the Airport as they left Sydney. Paparazzis took pictures of Gaga at the Duty Free shop. This also marked the debut of a one month off tour before they resume on August 14. 7-9-12 Leaving Sydney 001.jpg 7-9-12 Leaving Sydney 002.jpg 7-9-12 Leaving Sydney 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, top and dress by Versace, LAX Airport in LA Gaga arrived at the LAX Airport in the afternoon. She flipped off the Paparazzi as she left. 7-9-12 LAX Airport 001.jpg 7-9-12 LAX Airport 002.jpg Leaving Starbucks in LA A little while after arriving in LA, Gaga was spotted at Starbucks. 7-9-12 Starbucks in LA 001.jpg 7-9-12 Starbucks in LA 002.jpg At Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA In the evening, Paparazzi took pictures of Lady Gaga on her balcony at the Chateau Marmont Hotel. 7-9-12 Chateau Marmont Balcony 001.jpg July 10 Leaving Hotel in LA Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel in Los Angeles in the evening to go eat at Mr. Chow's Restaurant 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 003.jpg 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 004.jpg 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 005.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a bra by Cosabella, a harness by Void of Course, a jacket from Dog, a belt by Versace, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith. At Mr. Chow's Restaurant in LA Gaga was seen in Mr. Chow's Restaurant having dinner with Vincent Herbert and his wife Tamar. 7-10-12 In A Restaurant 001.jpg At Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA Gaga was spotted again in the balcony of her hotel, Chateau Marmont. 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 001.jpg July 11 At Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA Lady Gaga took a pic with Lindsay Lohan, and photographer Ellen von Unwerth. 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 002.jpg 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 003.jpg 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 005.jpg 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 004.jpg 7-11-12 Lady Gaga, Lindsay Lohan, Ellen Von Unwerth 001.jpg July 12 Leaving Chateau Marmont in LA Gaga left Chateau Marmont hotel in the morning to go board a private jet. 7-12-12 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg #Suspenders by Chanel, shoes by Brian Atwood. Boarding a Private Jet in LA Lady Gaga boarded a private jet to fly to New York City. She was wearing the same outfit that she was spotted in earlier. 7-12-12 Boarding a Private Jet 001.jpg July 13 Machete Kills shoot in Austin Lady Gaga went to Austin, Texas to shoot her first movie role as "La Chameléon" for "Machete Kills". 7-26-12 Robert Rodriguez 001.jpg Machete-Kills-6795dc75.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 015.jpg Machete Kills - On the Set 001.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 013.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills12.jpg Machete Kills - On the Set 002.jpg July 15 At Pitchfork Festival in Chicago Gaga was spotted attending the Pitchfork Music Festival in Chicago. 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 001.jpg|1 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 002.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 003.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 004.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 005.jpg #Corset by Agent Provocateur, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, boots by Christian Louboutin July 16 Leaving Hotel in Chicago Gaga signed autographs as she left her hotel in the morning. 7-16-12 Signing Autographs Outside Hotel 001.jpg Buying at Whole Foods in Chicago Gaga was seen buying at Whole Foods Store in Chicago. 7-16-12 Buying at Whole Foods in Chicago 001.jpg 7-16-12 Buying at Whole Foods in Chicago 002.jpg Leaving Hotel in Chicago Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel later in the day, making her way to a recording studio. 7-16-12 Leaving Hotel Chicago 001.jpg At Recording Studio in Chicago Lady Gaga recorded some music in a recording studio and Tara Savelo tweeted a picture of Gaga in the studio, which Gaga retweeted. And also another one with Kendrick Lamar. 7-16-12 In Recording Studio 001.jpg 8-15-12 Instagram 002.jpg July 18 Out in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen out in Chicago. 7-18-12 Out in Chicago 001.jpg July 19 LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a photo of herself on LittleMonsters.com with the following caption: "HOME ALONE, starring me missing monsters". 7-19-12 Little Monsters.com Pic 001.jpg July 20 Leaving a Restaurant in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen leaving a restaurant in Chicago and getting into a car. 7-20-12 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 7-20-12 Out in Chicago 002.jpg LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a picture of herself on LittleMonsters.com 7-20-12 Little Monsters.com Pic 001.jpg At Karyn's Restaurant in Chicago Lady Gaga went out to eat at another restaurant in the evening. 7-20-12 Karyn's Restaurant 001.jpg July 21 Out in New York Lady Gaga was seen walking the streets of New York. 7-21-12 Out in New York 001.jpg July 22 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted a pic of her and Taylor on LittleMonsters.com 7-22-12 LM.com pic 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in NYC 7-22-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC :Main article: Joanne Trattoria 7-22-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpeg 7-22-12 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 7-22-12 At Joanne Trattoria restaurant 003.jpg 7-22-12 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 7-22-12 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg July 23 Leaving Hotel in NYC Gaga left her hotel in the morning and boarded a private plane to Los Angeles. 7-23-12 Leaving New York Hotel 001.jpeg 7-23-12 Leaving New York Hotel 002.jpg LAX Airport in LA In the afternoon, Gaga arrived at an airport in Los Angeles. She was also seen arriving at her hotel. 7-23-12 LA Airport 001.jpg July 24 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA Lady Gaga was seen leaving The Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles. Gaga also tweeted a pic of her in the car leaving the hotel. 7-24-12 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpeg 7-24-12 Twitpic 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a pic of herself on LittleMonsters.com with her actual hair and no makeup. 7-24-12 LM.com pic 001.jpeg July 25 LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a pic of her and Tara Savelo at a bar on LittleMonsters.com 7-25-12 LM.com pic 001.jpeg Lady Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com that she will be holding an outfit designing contest. Little Monsters will draw outfits they want Gaga to wear and submit them, and she will choose them and actually wear them. Twitpic 7-25-12 Twitpic 001.jpg July 26 LittleMonsters.com : Main article: Little Monsters and Monstervision Throughout the day, Lady Gaga posted content and chatted with fans on Little Monsters. She started with a design contest for her fans to post sketches of an outfit. The winners will be selected by Gaga and the outfit will be made in collaboration with the winners. Near noon, she encouraged her fans to post suggestion in order to improve the website and added a couple of her private pictures mostly from 2011. She posted a video of "007 On You", a track she co-wrote with Esmée Denters in early 2008 and produced by RedOne. Later in the day, Gaga posted a "selfie" with a breakdown of what she was wearing. A bit later, Twitter was down and Gaga decided to take "advantage and the opportunity" to post the second promotional film for "Fame", titled "The Source". She also announced that she will be starring in the new 2013 film: Machete Kills. She will be playing a character called "La Chameléon" (The Chameleon). She went to Austin, Texas a couple of days earlier to shoot her part. This was followed by the first Monstervision project, a contest for fans to sent her how they will like to portray Gaga in a short film to a song from the new album. Gaga continue her streak of announcement with the revival of the Little Monsters Video Awards which only happened once in France in 2011. The award retitled "Little Monsters Awards" will be given to fans in a variety of categories to be determined at a later date. She also added a couple of photographs taken on July 11 with Lindsay Lohan and photographer Ellen von Unwerth. The last idea she posted of the day was her intention to create a poll to allow her fans to guide her for a probably next song era. This would allow the fans to determine the whole look of a song promotional era which include the clothes, makeup and hair. 7-26-12 LM.com pic 001.jpeg 7-26-12 MONSTERVISION NO 1 001.JPG #Jacket and skirt by Chanel, top by Versace, belt by Yves Saint Laurent, necklace by Erickson Beamon July 27 LittleMonsters.com : Main article: Little Monsters In the morning, Gaga joined the chat room "Lindsay is here!" to talk with the fans. At noon, Gaga added a photograph titled "Photo bomb" of Gaga inside of a car with Tara Savelo photo bombing in the left corner. The picture was taken on her way to the airport using her iPad. A couple of minutes later, she posted a few pictures of the Haus and herself on a private plane to an undisclosed location. She also posted a picture of herself with "Fozzi Bear", Frederic Aspiras' new dog with the caption "Fozzibear cuddle party!". 7-27-12 Photo Bomb 001.jpg 7-27-12 Instagram 002.jpg 7-27-12 Instagram 004.jpg July 28 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters Lady Gaga posted a pic on LittleMonsters.com of her in her hotel room. 7-28-12 Instagram 001.jpg July 29 Taylor's brother's wedding in Malibu Lady Gaga attended the wedding of Taylor's Brother in Malibu, California. 7-29-12_Taylor_Kinney's_brother's_wedding_in_Malibu_001.jpg 7-29-12_Taylor_Kinney's_brother's_wedding_in_Malibu_002.jpg #Dress by Atelier Versace LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters July 30 LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted two pics on LittleMonsters.com today. 7-30-12 LM.com 001.jpg 7-30-12 Instagram 001.jpg Timeline Category:2012 Category:2012 fashion